Greatest freak out ever 10 (Transcript)
This article is a transcript of the Greatest Freak Out Ever episode "Greatest freak out ever 10" from series, which posted on June 19, 2010. ---- *'Jack:' Okay, someone in Stephen's MMA class told him he's not flexible enough so he started taking gymnastics. This is the second day, and the first day was pretty interesting so, let's see what goes on. *'Gymnastics Teacher:' Leave your arms pressed together... *'Stephen:' No! Don't touch me! *'Gymnastics Teacher: '''Stephen, Stephen, I'm just trying to help. *'Stephen: No, you trying to touch me. *'Gymnastics Teacher: '''Alright, alright. But listen to me, arms up, come on, now, straight down the middle. Come on, more, more, more. Be sure to point your feet. *'Stephen: 'Stop touching... me! *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'Okay then. Okay. *'Stephen: 'Okay? *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'Sit the paddle. *'Stephen: 'Okay, you said okay, it's not. *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'Okay. Arms by your ears, sweet, point your feet. Point, point, now, all I'm gonna do is press you down a little bit. (Presses his back) Here we go. Press down. Down... *'Stephen: 'Enough of that, enough! *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'Stephen, okay. *'Stephen: 'No, enough! *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'Listen, we're gonna go over here and use the wall. Come on. *'Stephen: 'Make him go away. *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'Hon. *'Jack: 'What? *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'You can't be in here. *'Jack: 'It's... *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'I'm sorry. *'Jack: 'It's, it's fine, I'm just watching. *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'Go in the viewing area, you can go over to viewing area and watch but we really, really can't have you out here on the court. *'Jack: 'It's, it's alright. *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'Okay, leave out the distractions. *'Jack: 'Alright. *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'Okay, thank you. *'Stephen: 'I hate distractions. *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'Come on, over here. Hey, this is really going to help you with your... is it wrestling you're into? *'Stephen: 'Yeah. *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'This will help you. Okay, back up against the wall. Okay, all you're gonna do is, put your palms flat on the floor, out a little bit. Here you go. I'm not gonna touch you. *'Stephen: 'Yeah, I know you're not. *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'Now, spider up the wall. Walk... *'Stephen: 'Spider up the wall, that sounds so queer, that's not even funny. What are you talking about? *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'Palms flat, all I want you to do is walk your feet up the wall. There you go. Come on, push. Push hard, push. There ya go, push. Push harder. *'Stephen: 'Stop laughing! *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'Um, you're really doing good. There you go. *'Stephen: 'Yeah, I know. *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'There you go. Just get straight, excellent, now, start walking your hands into the wall. Push hard, push, push, push, up taller. Taller, taller, taller, come on, Stephen, oh. Stephen, that was good. *'Stephen: 'No, it's gay! *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'Stephen, it was really good. *'Stephen: 'No, this is the gayest thing I've ever done. *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'Okay, look, you're gonna really enjoy this. Hon, really and truly, I'm really, really, sorry, but you really need to be in the viewing room. *'Jack: 'Alright, alright. *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'Okay. *'Jack: 'Just... *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'Alright. *'Jack: 'Just gonna take a couple of minutes. *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'Okay, thank you. *'Jack: 'Alright. Yeah. *'Stephen: '''He's 'probably video taping us for like, perverted videos or something. Oh, my god you're so... *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'Okay, come on over here. Okay, this is really going, this is a back handspring spotter. Go ahead and sit down. You can do it. *'Stephen: 'Yeah, I know I can sit down. I know I can. I have confidence. *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'I am not going to touch you. *'Stephen: 'Yeah. *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'That's why I've gone close to the pit, so that I don't have to touch you. Here we go, arms straight out, fit in to it. *'Stephen: 'How deep is the pit? *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'The pit is full of foam, honey, you're fine. There we go. *'Stephen: 'Oh. *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'There ya go. You want it, Stephen. Here ya go. To bring your arms down and your gonna push off, and go all the way back, keep your belly pushed up. Here we go, arms straight out, straight out, bring them down, and up, and up, push up, go, push, push, push, good job, Stephen! (He falls back into the foam pit and the thing lands on him) *'Stephen: 'OW! Freakin' thing landed on me! *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'Oh. *'Jack: '(Laughing) *'Stephen: 'OW!!!!!!! *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'It's okay. *'Stephen: 'No, it's not okay, it weighs a ton! (He pushes it away) *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'It's alright. *'Stephen: 'NO!!!! (It rolls back) *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'Okay, come out and we'll try... *'Stephen: (Picking it up) 'Get it off of me! *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'Stephen. Come on. *'Stephen: 'NO!! *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'Honey. *'Stephen: 'It's impossible with this thing on me. *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'Listen, you stop... *'Stephen: 'And make that fag go away! *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'Please, okay. Please. *'Jack: '(Laughing) *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'You have to... *'Stephen: 'Saying please... *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'You have be quiet, there's another practice going on. Come on. *'Stephen: 'I don't care! *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'Come on out. *'Stephen: 'NO!!!! *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'Stephen, come on out. *'Stephen: 'I'M TRYING, what, do you think I like being in here? *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'No. Now listen, the more you fight it, the deeper you're going to get into it. You can't fight it. *'Stephen: 'NO!!!!! *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'You can't fight it, just... *'Stephen: 'Make him go away!! *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'Please, please, please, please, please. Stephen. You need to calm it down. *'Stephen: 'NO!!!!!! *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'Stephen. *'Stephen: 'NO!!!!!!!! *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'Stephen. *'Stephen: 'NO!! *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'Stephen. Where's Stephen's parents? Guys. Guys, I can't do this. *'Stephen: 'Shut up! *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'I can't do this. *'Stephen: 'I CAN'T DO THIS. *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'Come on. Come on. Stephen. Oh, Holy... Come on. *'Stephen: 'Take your gay leotard and die! *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'Guys... *'Jack: '''(Laughing) Category:Transcripts Category:Season Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Greatest Freakout Ever